


Quiet Me [podfic]

by litrapod (litra)



Series: Podfic Bingo [6]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-06
Updated: 2015-04-06
Packaged: 2018-03-21 11:40:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 45
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3690888
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/litra/pseuds/litrapod
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A prompt about one character making the other character be quiet.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Quiet Me [podfic]

**Author's Note:**

  * For [GreyMichaela](https://archiveofourown.org/users/GreyMichaela/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Quiet Me](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2432888) by [GreyMichaela](https://archiveofourown.org/users/GreyMichaela/pseuds/GreyMichaela). 



**Title:** Quiet Me  
**Fandom** : Supernatural  
**Author** : GreyMichaela  
**Reader:** [Litra](http://archiveofourown.org/users/litra)  
**Pairing:** Sam / Gabriel  
**Rating** : Teen  
**Length** : 4:29  
**Summary** : 

> A prompt about one character making the other character be quiet.

The original work can be found [Here](http://archiveofourown.org/works/2432888)  
  
Right click to [Download](http://litra.parakaproductions.com/audio/Author_%20GreyMichaela/Litra/Quiet%20Me.mp3)  
Or as an Audiobook [ Here](http://litra.parakaproductions.com/audio/Author_%20GreyMichaela/Litra/Quiet%20Me.m4a)


End file.
